The Sweeter the Juice
by Appello
Summary: Bella *definitely* isn't the good one... (One-shot, companion piece to The Blacker the Berry). Shameless PWP. Rated M.


**A/N: So this just... happened (again :P). The Black girls have been on my mind recently - readers of my other fics will know that I'm planning a looong Ted/Andy story that is currently three-quarters finished, and I guess this was just a way to get some of that angst out of my system before I start posting that.**

 **RATING WARNING: This fic is rated M for a reason. It's basically pure smut, and I make no apologies for it :P Please respect fanfiction's ratings and only read this story if you are old enough. :)**

 **Contains mild BDSM, mentions of sexual violence and consensual underage sex. Also mild swearing.**

 **This story is meant as a loose companion piece to my Ted/Andy one-shot 'The Blacker the Berry.' However, you don't need to have read that in order to read this.**

 **As always, feedback is love and life.**

* * *

 _And sometimes I get off watchin' you die in vain_  
 _It's such a shame they may call me crazy_

-Kendrick Lamar

* * *

.

She was fourteen the first time he caught her eye. Bella could still remember the day as vividly as if it was yesterday. It had been her parents' annual Yuletide Ball, the first that she was allowed to attend. Her two younger sisters remained upstairs, sulking and complaining that they were forced to stay behind. But Bella didn't care, relishing the freedom that came with growing up.

She had felt his eyes on her almost the moment she walked in. While other girls her age might have blushed at the attention, Bella simply basked in it. She knew she looked beautiful, and with that knowledge came a heady rush of power that made her fingertips tingle and her breath come quicker than usual.

He was not the only young man who watched her that evening. There were many hungry gazes, assessing her, judging her first official performance as the eldest daughter of the House of Black. But his were the only eyes that mattered. They followed her around the room as she danced with one eligible bachelor after another, never showing any particular favouritism, always leaving them wanting just that little bit more from her.

He took his time approaching, and when he did it was with all the cool, self-assured arrogance that had first attracted her to him. She was standing with Abigail Selwyn at the time. The other girl saw him first, and gave her arm an excited squeeze.

"Rodolphus Lestrange is coming over here," she whispered excitedly.

Bella didn't smile. She kept her expression calm as she turned to face him, only the rapid thrum of her pulse beneath her skin betraying her true feelings.

"Bellatrix," he greeted, bowing elegantly and extending his hand to her. "May I have the next dance?"

"You may," she answered, slipping her hand into his and allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. He was tall, strong and handsome, with the classic good looks of his father's family. But it was not this that made her breath catch as she regarded him. It was the way his eyes – the only part of him that reflected his mother's Malfoy ancestry – devoured her, the way his hand held hers so tightly it made her fingers numb, and the way he pulled her to him just a little too roughly. Not enough to make her stumble, but enough to remind her that he was the one in charge.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as they began to dance.

She took her time in answering, allowing her eyes to drift around the room before returning to him. His expression did not change. "I suppose," she drawled. "It's been acceptable."

He swept her effortlessly across the floor. "I could show you a better time," he said lowly, speaking close to her ear and causing a shiver to run up her spine as his hot breath tickled her skin.

She concealed her reaction, twirling just out of his reach. "Could you?" she asked coyly.

He pulled her back to him and she landed with a thud against his broad chest. "Yes," he answered, and for just a second their mouths were only inches apart. Bella stared into his dark eyes, and the intensity of the moment brought goosebumps to her skin.

"What _would_ my mother say," she responded a few seconds later.

He pressed her closer. "I don't care about your mother."

She tossed her head and laughed. "Careful, Lestrange," she teased him. "Or I might think you have dishonourable intentions towards me."

His eyes flashed and she smirked. Before he could respond the song had ended, and she stepped smoothly out of his reach.

"Thank you for the dance," she said politely, her eyes sparkling as she watched him.

He hesitated, and for an instant Bella thought he was going to insist that she stay. But then he only bowed and said, in his usual deep drawl, "It was my pleasure."

She walked away with his eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

* * *

.

The next time they spoke alone again she was sixteen, and already a woman. Bella had watched the changes in her body with a sense of keen impatience, surveying herself with unabashed interest every morning in the full length mirror of her dorm. She watched as her breasts swelled and her hips flared, as her hair lengthened and thickened, as her backside curved and her waist tucked. She experimented with make-up, favouring a dark, blood-red shade for her lips and heavy black for her eyes. She used magic to tighten her robes, and saw the way the boys' eyes followed her wherever she went, how willing they were to do whatever she asked of them with only a swing of her hips and a flutter of her eyelids in their direction.

She caught _him_ watching her sometimes, with the same hungry, devouring look in his eyes that he had worn at the Yule Ball. But he never approached her. He was older than her and they both knew it would be frowned upon for him to be seen to favour her.

That summer, in honour of his seventeenth birthday, his family held a banquet at their manor. Bella argued with her mother beforehand over what she was to wear. Apparently, the red dress she had chosen was not 'appropriate.'

"You are a respectable pureblood woman, Bellatrix, not a common harlot," Druella Black admonished as she took in her eldest daughter's appearance. "How will you get a husband if everyone thinks you are a whore?"

She tossed her long black hair, impervious to her mother's criticism. "Because I'm not a whore," she responded calmly, stalking past on six-inch heels. "Men may look but they may not touch. _That_ is how I will get a husband."

And look they certainly did. She knew her appearance drew heads, but she had eyes for only one man, who sat at the head of the long table beside his father. He glanced her way when she entered, and even from a distance she fancied she saw his gaze turn molten at the sight of her.

Unfortunately, she was seated at the other end of the table, too far away to have a hope of speaking with him. Instead, she was placed next to Damien Greengrass, who bored her to tears with his polite enquiries about school, the future, and her family. Once or twice she chanced a glance in Rodolphus' direction, only to find him deep in conversation with his father and his father's associates, important men like Abraxas Malfoy and her uncle Orion Black. Swallowing her irritation, she turned back and pretended to be interested in what Greengrass was saying.

It wasn't until much later, after dinner finished and formal dancing had begun, that he finally approached her. She saw him slip through the crowd, and tensed as he drew closer.

"You're being talked about."

She smirked at the sound of his voice, turning her head to regard him. "Is that so?" she drawled. "I do hope your aunts are being nice."

He didn't answer straight away, and she began to wonder what he was thinking.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked, giving him a half-twirl that she knew showed off the curves of her figure. Rodolphus didn't move.

"Meet me in my parents' library in ten minutes," he said, never taking his eyes off of her. "Don't let anybody see you leave."

Her heart trilled as he turned and left, but she kept the satisfied expression from her face. The next ten minutes were the longest of her entire life. She dawdled restlessly, edging ever closer to the exit, and waiting for the opportune moment to slip away.

The Lestrange library was on the third floor. Bella was careful not to climb too quickly, lest she arrive sweaty and flushed instead of poised and calm as she desired. She needn't have bothered, as the door had hardly closed behind her when Rodolphus seized her.

He backed her up against the wall, his mouth searing hot as it moved over hers. There was no asking for entrance, no gentle initiation; his tongue probed roughly into her mouth, and his hands squeezed her arms tight enough to cut her circulation.

Desire flamed within her. Without hesitation she returned the kiss, biting down hard on Rodolphus' bottom lip and hearing his grunt of pain. In response, he picked her up and slammed her against a bookcase, with enough force to dislodge several of the dusty volumes onto the floor. She whimpered as he bit her bottom lip in retaliation, then wrapped her legs around his waist and scraped her fingernails across his scalp. Rodolphus growled and took hold of a handful of her hair, yanking it roughly as he tilted her head back to devour her neck.

Bella felt as though her body was on fire. She scrabbled at his robes, desperate to feel his skin, not caring when she nicked him with a nail and he hissed in pain. Rodolphus didn't seem to mind either. His hands shifted to cup her from behind, his own fingers digging sharply into her tender flesh. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him, feeling his erection grind into her.

"Fuck," she moaned when his lips trailed past her ear and sucked sharply at the sensitive skin there, making her see stars. "Fuck me."

At her words he drew back just enough to look at her, though his fingers didn't release their grip. She smirked as she took in the cut on his lip, and the long scratch mark that ran down his neck. Her marks.

There was a stretch of silence, broken only by the sound of their heavy breathing.

"Fuck me," said Bella again.

"I will," said Rodolphus.

He lifted her up, his mouth finding hers again, even hungrier than before, a desperate clash of teeth and tongues that left her so breathless and dizzy she didn't even realise they were moving until she felt herself dropped onto a hard, flat surface. A writing table, she guessed, from the coarse feel of parchment against her skin and the sound of smashing ink bottles as Rodolphus cleared the table with a sweep of his hand.

With one fluid motion, he ripped her dress right down the middle, then dragged it off of her, exposing her lacy red lingerie. For a moment he paused to drink in the sight of her, splayed upon the table in her underwear, before he returned and captured her mouth once more. This time, Bella thought there was was something calculated about his movements, like he was holding himself back slightly. Impatient, she bit his lip again. Rodolphus gave a dark chuckle, reaching down with his hands to unclasp her bra. That done, he left her mouth and trailed his lips over her skin, before reaching her breast and biting down on her nipple.

Bella cried out sharply, unable to prevent the sound from exploding out of her. Rodolphus moved to the other nipple, repeating the action with a similar result. She thrashed beneath him, her head thrown back and hitting the hard surface with a thud that made the room spin. Her hands tore at his robes, but he drew back just enough to be out of her reach.

"Not yet," he said thickly.

She whined petulantly, but was distracted somewhat when he returned his mouth to her breast. At the same time, she felt one of his hands skate down her stomach, and slide beneath the band of her underwear. She was already soaking wet, she knew, and couldn't help but smirk at Rodolphus' growl when he realised this himself. Without wasting any time he dragged her knickers down her legs, tossing them to the floor and stepping back in between her thighs.

"No fair," she complained when she reached up to touch him and found him still fully clothed. "Take your clothes off."

"Wait," he grunted, sounding more like a bear than a man.

Obedient for the moment, she rested her head back against the table, and waited. A second later she felt Rodolphus' lips on her stomach, then his teeth scraping along her hip bone. His fingers slid between her slick folds, stroking the length of her before circling her entrance with his middle finger. She could barely breathe as she held herself still and taut, begging him for what she knew she needed.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as his finger slide inside of her, stifling the moan that escaped her. There was a flicker of pain, swallowed up by the incredible feeling of having a part of him inside of her. When he moved his finger her teeth clacked together.

Rodolphus' lips were back at her ear, his breath hot against her skin and increasing the sensations that were coursing through her body. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name," he growled, and her eyes fluttered closed on a moan. He continued to probe her with his finger, now and then adding torturous little flicks of her clit with his thumb, so that the pressure within her built and built until she really did want to scream. But he didn't give her what she wanted, always pulling back just when she thought she was about to crest that wave.

"P-please," she begged, grabbing a hold of his hip and clenching so hard she was sure she had broken his skin with her nails.

Rodolphus gave a strangled chuckle, then slid a second finger inside of her. Bella nearly swallowed her own tongue. She arched her back until his spare hand on her stomach forced her to lie flat again, her moans low and gutteral as he continued to tease her with his thumb. She was close now. So close, her vision was beginning to blur.

The movement of his fingers increased, pumping in and out of her with an almost violent force. Deciding she could wait no longer, Bella reached down with her own hand to finish the job, but Rodolphus caught her before she could. He seized her wrist and yanked it high above her head, twisting it painfully. She gasped, and struggled, but he only tightened his grip.

"Say my name," he ordered, his face close enough to hers that his lips brushed her own when he spoke.

Well past the point of resistance, she answered at once. " _Rodolphus_."

He pushed a third finger into her. "Scream it."

"Rodolphus!" she screamed, straining against him in desperate pursuit of the pleasure she needed. "Rodolphus Rodolphus Rodolphus _please!_ "

With a groan, his thumb reached up to rub her clit. In seconds she fell apart, as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced ripped through her. He continued to slide his fingers in and out as she rode the wave of it, never ceasing his rhythm until she collapsed in a shaky, shivering heap.

He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his robe. In the dim lamplight she could see his self-satisfied smirk, but she could also feel his rock-hard erection throbbing against her thigh, and knew the night wasn't over quite yet.

"You planning on using that at all?" she asked, indicating the tent-like protrusion in his robes.

His only response was to shrug out of his clothes. The material slithered off him like silk, leaving him standing there naked. Bella propped herself up on her elbows to admire his body. He was nothing but hard, sinuous muscle, Quidditch-hardened, a trail of dark hair leading from his belly-button down to the thick, hard length between his thighs.

"I told you I was going to fuck you until you screamed my name, didn't I?" he said, stepping up so the tip of him nudged against her entrance.

She bared her teeth, reaching forward with one hand to drag her nails over his chest, hard enough to leave a mark. "Do it then," she challenged.

He lent forward, his mouth drifting to her neck. Expecting the sucking motion of earlier, she cried out in surprise when she felt him sink his teeth into her shoulder, at the same time as he pushed himself inside her. The pain of the two actions mingled and fused, until Bella wasn't sure whether she was crying out in pleasure or pain or both. All she knew was that every inch of her felt like it was being consumed in red hot flames, and she never wanted it to stop.

If she had thought the feeling of his fingers was incredible, it was nothing to how it felt now he was really inside her. She could feel how stretched she was, the burning of her muscles as they strained to accommodate him. When he drew out an inch or so, then slid back in, it felt as though every nerve ending in her body was being activated. She moaned, the sound mingling with the low, guttural groan that slipped from between Rodolphus' lips.

"I knew you were a virgin," he growled, his mouth back near her ear, teeth biting at the sensitive lobe and dragging it downwards. "I can feel how tight you are."

In reply, she raked her fingernails down his back, catching the skin and hearing him hiss in pain. His hips gave an involuntary jerk, and she moaned. Wanting him to do it again, she repeated the action and drew a near identical result. Her satisfied laugh didn't get a chance to leave her lips, however, before Rodolphus' hand reached up and curled around her throat, squeezing just tight enough to constrict her windpipe. She choked, and he gave a grunt of approval, regaining his steady rhythm below.

He kept his hand there until the room began to blur, then released her. She gasped for air, regaining her senses and twisting her head so that his hand slipped onto her face. Before he could draw it away she opened her mouth and took two of his fingers inside, allowing them to slide down her throat before biting down sharply. He cursed, yanking his hand away and grabbing a fistful of her hair, but the rhythm of his hips was jerky now, and his breathing harsh and unsteady.

"Fuck," he groaned, pulling so tight on her hair her scalp began to burn. The pain heightened the friction between her thighs, building the sensation to a crescendo that almost pulled her back to orgasm. Her fingers crept towards her clit, but once more he snatched her hand away.

"No," he growled. Regaining his rhythm, he began to lengthen his strokes, driving deep and hard into her so that the pain of her first time was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside of her. Her head hit the table again but she barely noticed, entirely focused on her own pleasure, the currents of which she could feel lapping at the edges of her conscience. Rodolphus' hand left her hair, sliding down to grip her hip so that he could adjust his angle and hammer deeper into her. He was breathing heavily now, his movements so forceful her teeth were clacking together and she bit her tongue painfully. When her eyes began to roll, she screamed a desperate plea.

" _R-Rodolphus please!"_

Without ever stopping his frantic rhythm, his hand reached around to rub at her clit. One touch was all it took. She spasmed around him, crying out her ecstasy and sobbing his name as she crested the wave, her limbs jerking wildly as she lost touch with reality. Rodolphus continued to fuck her, leaning close so that her nipples brushed against his chest, the sensation almost too much after such a powerful orgasm. His movements were becoming jerkier now, fingers squeezing tight enough to snap her bones.

Lifting her head, Bella brought her mouth to his shoulder and bit down, hard.

Rodolphus barked out her name, his entire body going rigid as he came, hips thrusting into her so violently the table nearly toppled over. It lasted for several seconds, his groans filling the air around them before he collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving.

For a long time they simply lay like that, with nothing but the sound of their rough breathing slowly returning to normal. Bella relished the heavy weight of him on top of her, the sticky heat of his skin sliding against hers as little tremors of secondary pleasure washed over her again and again, catching her by surprise each time. He was still inside of her, and she could feel the burn of it now, the pain she knew was common the first time. Her scalp ached where he had grabbed her hair, her neck felt tender and sore from his choke-hold, she had a bite mark on her shoulder, her nipples, and her hip, and scratches all over her back.

She wanted to do it all over again.

Eventually Rodolphus stirred himself, sliding out of her and withdrawing a few feet away. Gingerly, she sat up on the table, feeling the cramp in her midriff from the brutal sex and the mixture of fluids on her thighs. A thrill went through her as she realised she had Rodolphus – or a part of him, at least – inside of her right now, his seed filling her for the very first time.

They dressed in silence, muttering spells here and there where it was required, to fix torn clothes or hide the obvious scratch marks on their skin. When they were standing upright and dressed again, Rodolphus advanced so that he was mere inches from her, his eyes scanning her with an unreadable expression.

"Stay still," he ordered, lifting his wand.

She did as he asked, feeling him draw the tip of his wand across her throat, where a bruise was no doubt flowering from his rough handling. He muttered an incantation under his breath, then drew the wand back again, almost tenderly. After several repetitions, he stepped away in apparent satisfaction.

"Keep the hickey," he said, adjusting the sleeve of her dress so that it covered the small bruise just above her collarbone.

She smirked. "Only if you keep the bite."

His eyes slid to the teeth marks that ringed his shoulder, before he shrugged. When he did up his shirt, however, he made no motion of getting rid of it. Bella suppressed her smile with an effort.

"I'll go first," she said, slipping back into her heels and beginning to walk towards the door. Rodolphus snatched her hand as she passed him, tugging her back to him and almost pulling her arm out of its socket in the process. The violence reminded her of sex, and she struggled not to let a moan slip between her lips.

Rodolphus stared straight into her eyes, his gaze penetrating hers until she felt he was swimming inside her mind. "I told you you'd scream my name," he said at last, not releasing the tight grip he held on her wrist.

She cocked an eyebrow in acquiescence. "I believe you screamed mine as well."

His eyes sparked at the challenge. "Next time you'll scream it louder."

"We'll see," she drawled.

She turned to go but he dragged her back again, his fingers cutting into her skin. "You're mine now," he growled, his tone dangerous as he watched her like a hawk. "Nobody else's. Only mine."

She edged closer until her mouth was inches from his own, not missing how still he went in anticipation. Keeping her gaze fixed on his, she dragged her teeth over her bottom lip with a muffled sound of pleasure, then leaned even closer.

"Only yours," she whispered against his mouth.

Rodolphus growled and lunged for her lips, just missing as she leapt back at the last instant.

"Haven't you had your fill?" she laughed, dancing out of his reach and towards the door, pausing in the spot where she knew the lamps from the hallway would illuminate her figure in its most flattering light. Judging from his snarl of displeasure, she knew she would pay for this impudence later. The thought made her soaking wet all over again.

Rodolphus' eyes were fixed on her like a hunter on its prey. "Come back and I'll show you that I haven't," he answered.

"I don't think so Lestrange," she said coyly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and enjoying the way his eyes followed the movement. "My mother must be worried about me. Her lovely, innocent daughter, barely sixteen years old and so _naïve_ to the ways of the world."

His snort was loud enough for her to hear across the room. "I'll fuck you so hard you forget you have a mother."

She bit her lip hard to stifle a moan. If she wasn't careful, his voice was going to break her. Fixing a simpering smile on her face, she shook her head and stuck out of her hip provocatively.

"Such bad language," she scolded. "I think we might have to do something about that, don't you?"

"Come here and we will."

She laughed aloud. "Goodbye, Lestrange," she said, spinning on her heel and stalking off without a backward glance.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to stress that I don't condone or agree with the relationship which Bella and Rodolphus have, before anyone accuses me of supporting abusive relationships. Sex shouldn't hurt and relationships should never engage in physical violence unless you are both consenting *adults* and have full comprehension and command over your actions. And even then you need to be really careful with this kind of stuff. So, um, yeah.**

 **If you liked it don't forget to review! 3**


End file.
